Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Anthurium andreanum cultivar 2000-22.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically shown as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x982000-22xe2x80x99.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact, freely clumping and freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green leaves, attractive spathe color, and good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on Aug. 7, 1998 of a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9701, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9099, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar 2000-22 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in July, 2000.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium since August, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar 2000-22. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x982000-22xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely clumping growth habit.
3. Durable dark green leaves.
4. Dark red-colored spathes with pale yellow-colored spadices that are positioned slightly above and beyond the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
5. Freely flowering habit.
6. Good inflorescence longevity.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the female parent, the proprietary selection identified as code number 9701. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 9701 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had more durable leaves than plants of the selection 9701.
2. Spathes of plants of the new Anthurium were dark red in color whereas spathes of plants of the selection 9701 were pink in color.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection 9099. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 9099 in plant size as plants of the new Anthurium were smaller than plants of the selection 9099.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the cultivar Red Queen, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,813. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar Red Queen in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had flatter and fleshier leaves than plants of the cultivar Red Queen.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Red Queen.
3. Spathes of plants of the new Anthurium were thicker, fleshier and brighter red in color than spathes of plants of the cultivar Red Queen.
4. Plants of the new Anthurium had thicker peduncles than plants of the cultivar Red Queen.